VoxelCaverns Wiki
Welcome to the VoxelCaverns Wiki VoxelCaverns (2) was a previous version of The VoxelCaverns Project, lead by adventurerok. This is the official wiki (made by the main developer) for VoxelCaverns (2). The current version of The VoxelCaverns Project, version 3, is being developed in Java in 3D. There will be an official wiki for that too. My plan for the future: *Indev2D updates will be released freely *Alpha will be released for between £1 and £2 *Beta will be released for £5 *Full version will cost £9.99 __TOC__ Development Changelog: (Top 2/3 updates will be listed) VoxelCaverns Indev2D 0.8_01: *VoxelCaverns now saves the version so the launcher dosen't have to redownload every time *The top now displays "VoxelCaverns Indev2D 0.8_01" again instead of "Indev2D 0.8_01" VoxelCaverns Indev2D 0.8: *Saplings which grow into trees *More smooth ground *A "Noob" mob (Yes really!) - AdventurerOK 09:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *Monsters can now spawn an depawn *Player and mob fall speed is now limited to 50 50) *Fixed the "falling down a one wide hole" bug! *Sand now falls faster *Added pots *Changed cave generation so caves are now smaller but more common in the hopes that caves will join together *Made dungeons rarer and made it so they do not have to have corridors but it is rare for them not to *Replacing blocks will now set light level and color correctly *Changed player speed from 5 to 6 *Increased tool speed VoxelCaverns Indev2D 0.7: *Infinite numbers of caves can now generate *Dungeons now generate properly (I used the x as the y value!) *New Blocks: **Copper Ore **Tin Ore **Iron Ore **Silver Ore **Gold Ore **Mithril Ore **Adamantite Ore **Purple Flower **Yellow Flower **Red Flower **Funky Flower **Black and White Flower **Snowdrop **Wooden Chest **Silver Brick Background **Gold Brick **Green Torch **Yellow Torch **Red Torch **Purple Torch **Coal Ore **White Torch **Sand **Snowy Grass **Cactus *New World Generation Features: **Ore veins **Flowers **Chests generate in dungeons with random loot *The Chat Box now looks much nicer *Blocks have an event for "Right Clicked" now *New lighting features **Colored light! **Light now travels further (up to 15 blocks instead of 12) *Block and Item names in the inventory have a box round them, making them easier to read *New survival mode features: **Health ***Take care when descending caves! **Dropped items ***Some blocks will only drop if destroyed with the right tool/material *New Items: **Coal **Sticks *The Text Input has been recoded so it is much more reliable and supports more keys *Worlds now accept seed input *Infinite perlin noise *Biomes: **Grassland **Snowland **Woodland **Desert Plains *Zombies *Day, Dawn and Night are now smoothly coloured VoxelCaverns Indev2D 0.6: *Blocks with no background are not affected by lighting *blocks can now be placed and destroyed. **Only if a block next to the spot is not air *Unlighting and relighting are now supported. *Added new Blocks: **Tall Grass ***Tall grass grows ***Tall grass has seven different textures **Dirt Background ***Data1 of 1 on blockID 7 (stone background) **Wood **Leaves *Added a Block selection bar *Added new Block properties *Added chunk updates *New Terrain generation features: **Grass **Trees *Survival mode features: **Limited blocks **Gathering resources **Takes time to mine blocks, can be sped up with tools **Crafting *Infinite Maps **With NO lag (except little lag when generating down underground!) *Items **Tools ***Hammers ****The only way to break backgrounds ***Pickaxes ***Shovels ***Hatchets **Tooltypes ***Wood ***Stone ***Copper ***Iron ***Silver ***Gold ***Mithril ***Hellish ***Adamante **Durability *Multithreading: **Main Thread for drawing and Rendering **Worker Thread #1 for Input and Updating **Worker Thread #2 for Infinite World Generation *Inventory Screen GUI **Click to pick up, click on another slot to put down. **Crafting Latest activity Category:Browse